Heroes
Heroes are people you can recruit in game to help you with quests. Please note: Heroes are not army members or units. All heroes need to be "recruited". Most heroes can be recruited from the "Heroes" tab below the Castle Age banner. The heroes here cost in game gold to recruit, and may or may not require an upkeep. As you level up and unlock new areas, you will find more heroes to recruit on this page. All generals needed to gain influence on quests can be bought here. You can also get heroes by using favor points and pulling them out of the treasure chest, or by buying one directly if it is the Oracle's hero of the month. All the generals gathered this way are never used for quests, but are useful for the PvP (redirect to Battle page) aspects to the game. Active General While you may recruit many heroes, only one may be your "Active General" at a time. To switch Active Generals, Click "Heroes" (Under the Castle Age Banner) and then "Generals" and click on the hero that you want to be your new Active General. Your Active General determines whether or not you will gain influence while doing quests. It also helps determine your battle power in duels. They also now add their own special bonus, which can do a number of things. General Levels As time goes on, each general can become stronger. If you have them selected as your Active General, they will gain experience whenever you do quests, participate in PvP, and when you fight monsters (Note: you will earn experience as well from these activities, but the amount you earn will be different than the amount your active general earns). Weaker generals earn experience faster than stronger generals. When a general gains a level, his/her/its attack and defense will increase, and their special ability improves. Every general begins at level 1, and eventually reach level 4. Heroes purchased with gold will retain their level and experience if you sell them and then hire them back at a later time to avoid upkeep costs. General Specifics There are a lot of generals. Each general has it's own stats. They also have an ability. They can also level up and change their stats and the strength of their abilities. Because of this, there is a bit of a disagreement on how to display this information. If you wish, you can browse our General General Tables (which carries general information on the generals). If you wish to know absolutely everything about a General, please browse that general's individual page. (Note: if you are wondering what happened to all the information that used to be on this page, it has been moved to the General General Page) Generals Would you like to help make this wiki more complete? Please Adopt a Hero. Land of Fire Heroes Image:Strider.jpg|Strider Image:Penelope.jpg|Penelope Image:Dragan.jpg|Dragan Image:Sophia.jpg|Sophia Image:Elena.jpg|Elena Image:Aeris.jpg|Aeris Image:Celesta.jpg|Celesta Land of Earth Heroes Image:Cid.jpg|Cid Image:Zarevok.jpg|Zarevok Image:Sano.jpg|Sano Image:Garlan.jpg|Garlan Image:Shino.jpg|Shino Land of Mist Heroes Image:Terra.jpg|Terra Image:Mercedes.jpg|Mercedes Image:Edea.jpg|Edea Image:Titania.jpg|Titania Land of Water Heroes Image:Morrigan.jpg|Morrigan Image:Lilith and Riku.jpg|Lilith and Riku Image:Dante.jpg|Dante Image:Elizabeth Lione.jpg|Elizabeth Lione Image:Vanquish.jpg|Vanquish Undead Realm Heroes Image:Araxis.jpg|Araxis Atlantis Heroes Image:Nautica.jpg|Nautica Alchemy Heroes Image:Kiera.jpg| Keira the Dread Knight Image:Angelica.jpg| Angelica Oracle Heroes Oracle heroes are special generals that can be purchased with Favor Points. Special generals change every month but are be made available in chests at a later time. Alpha Chest Image:Artanis.jpg|Artanis Image:Chimerus.jpg|Chimerus Image:Crom.jpg|Crom Image:Mephistopheles.jpg|Mephistopheles Image:Ophelia green.jpg|Ophelia Image:Orc_boss.jpg|Orc King (Gildamesh) Image:Savvanah ver.2.jpg|Savannah Image:Serra.jpg|Serra Silverlight Image:Stone Guardian.jpg|Stone Guardian (Colossus of Earth) Image:Sylvanas.jpg|Sylvanas Image:Tifanna.jpg|Tifanna Image:Vulcan.jpg|Vulcan Vanguard Chest Image:Boss_ambrosia.jpg|Ambrosia Image:Helena.jpg|Helena Image:Illusia.jpg|Illusia Image:Lothar the Ranger.jpg|Lothar the Ranger Image:Lotus_Ravenmoore.jpg|Lotus Ravenmoore Image:Lucius.jpg|Lucius Image:MalekusNew.jpg|Malekus Image:Marina.jpg|Marina Image:Percival.jpg|Percival Image:boss_skaar.jpg|Skaar Deathrune Image:Vorenus.jpg|Vorenus Future Chest Image:Memnon.jpg|Memnon Image:Aria.jpg|Aria Image:Lyra.jpg|Lyra Category:Heroes Category:Castle Age